Just when you think things can't get any worse
by Confusionissexy
Summary: Follow Leah as she tries to cope with a second person that she loves imprinting! Blackwater! First story so please be kind! :D
1. Chapter 1

I sit on the beach contemplating why fate hated me so much. Man, I must have been really awful in a previous life. It's strange how the beach, once a scene of many happy memories, has now become my thinking place. The best place I could find to be alone with all my thoughts. And I always had a lot of thoughts. I dig my feet into the sand finding some comfort in the feeling and inhale the fresh salty air deep into me, searching for an answer. And what is the reason for my present state of procrastination?

Jacob Black.

His name and the thought of him sets my heart beating faster and the blood coursing through my veins. Since joining leaving Sam's pack everything had been way way better....being in his head as he considered how lucky he was to have Emily, and how she was much better than me was almost more than I could take. I know that Sam and Emily didn't mean to hurt me at the time, or even when they got married, however just because someone doesn't mean to upset you does not actually make it hurt any less! They seem to think that if they are sorry it will take it all away....and I still am angry with them. I guess a little of it is because of my own hurt at loosing Sam. I did really love him, I do not anymore but I really really did. Some of it is the betrayal by the two of them....two of the people closest to me in the world. Some of it is my own vanity that Sam could pick her over me. I was the bubbly, popular, cheerleader with curves in ALL the right places. Sweetheart of La Plush, Prom Queen, daughter of one of the elders, loved by everyone and chased after by all the boys. I guess it wounded my pride that Sam picked quiet, stick-insect, mousy Emily over me. But the main reason I hated Sam and Emily for so long was simply that they could have gone about it differently. When the Sam imprinted on Emily they began to fool about behind my back straight away and I found out about it because I caught them. I have to walk around the rez with everyone whispering behind my back whilst Emily gets her happily ever after! She has the house I was supposed to live in! She has the man I was supposed to be with and I'm guessing pretty soon she will be having kids with him too. The Kids I should have been having.

The truth is that I have not cared about this in quite a while. I can be civil to Sam and Emily, I was even a bridesmaid at their wedding. I know everyone in both packs has noticed how I'm far more like my old self now but I still don't put up with any bullshit! Those boys need someone to keep them in line! This makes me smile to myself. SO where was I?? Oh yea Jake.

Well Jake knew something about my pain after all the crap that stupid Bella girl put him through. He was so good at making me get to the root of all my pain and anger. He made me discuss how I had felt after the Sam/Emily betrayal and tell them how I was feeling. This lead to the present truce situation. He also made me begin to value myself again. By choosing me as his beta (and keeping me as beta when the pack remerged) he showed his faith in me. I promised I would never let him down.

And now I feel as though technically I may have to let him down because I cannot stay in La Push. However in my defence, he let me down first.

As Alpha and beta, and very good friends I have become very close to Jake. I myself am surprised by how close. I always thought Jake was kinda hot....but he has matured so much in the past year, he understands me so well and did I mention that he is so so hot. He understands me and actually appreciates the edge that I have. In fact I love him. I have loved him for quite a while now but fate has screwed me over again because the guy is in fact imprinted on the demon-half breed spawn of the mind rapist Edward and Bella bitch Cullen. I cannot do this again. I cannot watch somebody I love as they make a life with another person yet again.

Watching the sun as it starts to takes its lazy path beyond the horizon I shiver slightly despite my ridiculously hot body temperature. I realise the only way out for me now is to leave La Push. I can hardly bear to leave my little brother Sethy. I love him so much too but being here is just going to be too painful, so I decide to not go far. I am slightly excited about the prospect of maybe attending college at Seattle...and having a life with none of this supernaturalness. If I am in Seattle I am not too far away that I can't see my Mom and Sethy if I miss them. Just as my plan is forming in my head I can smell and hear someone approaching. At first my heart beats faster thinking that it could be Jacob come to find me but the smell isn't right.

'Hey Leah, you ok?' Embry always was the most intelligent and sensitive of the wolves. Despite my bitching at him when we first phased, he was very forgiving and understanding of my bitterness and since we have become close friends.

I take a deep sight 'Yea....I'm just...you know....thinking'. Wow Leah, very articulate

'I was worried about you.......'he trails off as he sits down next to me on the sand. 'Why would you worry about me?' I mumble not looking into his eyes because I know he will know what I am thinking. Embry is scarily perceptive.

He is quiet for a moment and then 'It is harder and harder for us every time someone imprints. It's hard feeling like we are being left behind and not knowing what is in the future. We can't really get on with our lives because we might imprint and that would screw everything up. And it also makes us consider why we haven't imprinted yet. Are we not worth it?'

I have never heard Embry speaking so negatively about imprinting but I appreciate his honesty. 'I should have known differently but I just didn't think Jacob would imprint because of how much he hated the idea....and I never thought he would imprint on a vampire. She is all he cares about now and she doesn't want him to have any friends. She doesn't want him anywhere near me'

Embry chuckles 'Yea me either. It's pretty messed up imprinting on a vampire.'

'Yeah' is all I can get out. Ever the conversationalist! I suspect Embry knows that I care very deeply for Jake. He maybe even knows that I love him and I appreciate the fact that he is here to help me. I loop my arm through his and smile (even if it is forced!) 'Embry you are a good guy, there is defiantly someone out there for you. There just hasn't been anyone good enough yet!' He snorts out a laugh but a huge smile splits his face. Ah well at least I made someone smile today!

I jump up, peck him on the cheek and head off home 'See you later Em baby!'

I take myself off home and attempt to make myself feel better by taking a bath with my mum's expensive bubble bath and even light a few candles. I am interrupted by my mobile playing 'She wolf' by Shakira. I am gonna kill that stupid vamp Emmett.

'Hey Leah, are you coming over to the Cullens?' I do love my brother but really it's a Friday night...what am I going to be going to the Cullens for? When I vocalize as much to him he explains 'Me Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett are gonna play some drinking games and hang out, you should come!!' Now normally I would reply with something such as 'go boil your head' however considering I am actually leaving soon so should hang out with Sethy a bit AND also there would be no stupid Edward, Bella or Nessie (ewww shudder)there I decide to go hang out with my baby bro.

I throw on some of the few clothes I have left (I haven't anything vaguely nice left) and head over to the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrive at Leech Central (the Cullens house) I find Sethy and most of the vamps chilling in the huge living room. They are drinking and watching a game on the TV.

'Ahh what? I came all the way over here to watch the friggin game??' I am so unimpressed. Emmett grins at me and says 'Hey sexy shewolf wanna sit down,' whilst pointing at his knee. I can't help but laugh back and grab a beer, sprawling out on a bean bag. 'Oh you'd prefer me to be on top eh?' he continues with a suggestive wink. Rose sighs rolls her eyes 'Baby stop hassling Leah, she is not interested in you. She is interested in someone else'.

Er, what?What does she know?? I cough nervously 'Who?' She now turns to face me and I understand why she is classed as the beautiful one in the clan. She looks at me as if sizing me up and then comes out with something seriously unexpected 'let's take this convo upstairs,' and looks over at her sister Alice and smiles. 'That sounds dangerous,' says Jasper 'what are you plotting?'

'Ah nothing baby, just you know...girl time! We feel sorry for Leah because she doesn't get any!' Jasper snorts. Wow nice line pixie, but nobody is buying that one I think.

I'm not sure how, but a few minute later I find myself sat upstairs in the most luxurious bedroom that looks a bit like a boudoir and with a glass of champagne in my hand. That is when the interrogation begins.

'So Leah how long have you been in love with Jacob?' Alice's sweet tone of voice does nothing to mask the bluntness of the question. She is sat on an ottoman opposite the bed that I am sat on, eyeballing me with a devious smile.

I splutter 'wh..what? I'm not ....no erm ....he is Nessie's imprint'. Ok well done that was so convincing. The award for the most eloquent sentence goes to me. With this and my conversation with Embry earlier I am beginning to wonder if loving Jacob is actively reducing my IQ. Okay uncomfortable silences not so great...why aren't they saying anything?? They both leave me speechless when they start to laugh and then Alice says 'Oh it's ok Leah. We want to help you!'

Now I'm confused firstly don't they love the spawn above all else and don't they kinda dislike me? Well actually they can't dislike me that much as we hung out tonight but...'But why? You love Nessie! Why do you want to help me?'

'Well we do love her. But, she has been very spoilt, she has become quite distant to us and we hate the way she treats Jacob. We agree you guys would be much better together!'I did not expect that from Rosalie, I thought she adored Nessie beyond everything...even though I think she is a monster!

'Erm well I'm not sure it works that way' I play with my short hair refusing to meet either pair of their golden eyes which I know are fixed on me and gauging my reaction. Could this be any more awkward?

'Sure it does, Jacob clearly has always liked you.' I wonder does Alice ever not smile. I mean normally I'd be grouchy about this but honestly, after this much champagne I find her attitude kind of endearing. Ewww I did not just think that!

'He has been a great friend. I found it very hard dealing with everything after Sam and....and my Dad.' Man it physically hurts to say it out loud. I just miss my Dad so much, everything would be better if he was still here.

And I'm not sure how but I get into this whole conversation with them about Sam and the past and how hard it is being the only girly wolf. I tell them about my plan of leaving but they manage to convince me to stay by saying that I should try to sort things here first or no matter where I run to I'll feel bad. I guess they are right and I would feel bad leaving Sethy. Before I know it I have agreed to let them help me get back my self-confidence.

'I don't want to be alone, unhappy anymore. I don't want the packs to hate me,' seriously what am I saying? What is in this champagne? I am getting all girly and emotionally. And Leah Clearwater does not do girly and emotional!!!Well....ok....just not in public anyway!

'What we need is an action plan! To make them treat you differently you have to change their perceptions of you' Oh yea Rose like that's gonna be easy!

'But they call me the harpy bitch and I like to win and stuff but I'm not you know. A bitch that is,' I wail. I really shouldn't drink.

Alice laughs 'Yea that is unfair, but boys are simple....they clearly all think you are hot but you have to change their perceptions of you by being nicer and you should flirt too. It will be tough at first but I know you can do it!' With the amount of alcohol I have consumed, this sounds like a very good idea and I find myself agreeing to this and many more things. And I keep drinking the champagne.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi!thank you for reading so far!i appreciate all the reviews, they are really helpful! I always wanted Jake and Leah to end up together! I cannot stand the idea of Nessie and the longer time goes by I just find it hard to identify with Bella. Anyways this is my first story so any help, suggestions, ideas etc is greatly appreciated!**

**love emily xxx**

**Also sadly none of these characters belong to me!I would love to steal Jacob from Stephanie Meyer.**

My head it feels like it is splitting in two. Seriously what did those leeches put in my drink? I mean I am a werewolf, it's hard for us to get drunk as our bodies metabolise the alcohol too quickly. And I'm pretty sure that I didn't drink that much. As I lie in bed hoping for the world to end so that the throbbing deep in my brain will stop, I hear footsteps approaching, and pray to god that nobody disturbs me.

I am about to rip the head off the person who is entering my room. But when I look up it is Seth proffering paracetamol and alka-seltzers and he whispers 'Hey Lee, I usually find these help after a night drinking at the Cullens.'

I make a mental note to ask how he found this out and also how many times he had been drinking with the Cullens. I take them from him without argument and he seems surprised. Well I suppose I would normally bite his head off for even entering my room. What have I done to deserve such a good brother though? I know Seth loves me even when I sometimes treat him like crap. I really should be nicer to him. So I stand up, oh my head! Err why is the room moving? I stumble close to Seth and give him a huge hug. 'Thanks Sethy. You are a good bro! Love you.' He hugs me back 'Err are you ok Leah?' I know he is referring to the fact that I was just nice to him, but I just ignore that and pretend he is asking about my hangover.

'Not really Sethy I feel like crap' my Mum says I swear too much and it's not very lady like. But then again I'm not very ladylike full stop. 'Lots to do today though, so I better get myself in gear,' jeez no wonder he is worried about me with my fake enthusiasm.

He looks a little surprised but is also smiling slightly 'ok well I'm off to patrol so see you later sis. Love you too.' Maybe it wouldn't hurt me to be a little more like my brother at times. Not the overly-enthusiastic-ALWAYS-happy-bromancing-on-Jacob-and-Edward-ness though. Just you know, like a bit nicer.

I get dressed in what I think is actually my last pair of shorts and a big old t-shirt. Wow Leah looking good…..not. But at this point in time it is the best I can do. I decide to go to Jakes this morning to see if there is any news from patrol last night. Ok that's totally an excuse but I can't help it if my alpha is a smoking hot and I haven't seen him in and say or two. And of course there is the fact that I am in love with him.

When I get to the Blacks house Jacob is not there which does in fact piss me off. I don't want to think about the fact that he is probably with the spawn! *Shudder*! Billy seems pleased to see me, although he is probably the only one in La Push! 'Leah, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while,' he beams and rolls out on to the front porch.

I attempt a smile but I'm pretty certain it is weak due to my hung over state and also that the muscles in my face used to smile have not been used and exercised in rather a long time. 'I'm alright Billy, been pretty busy with all the patrolling.' Nice white lie. Yes I have been protecting La Push, no I have not been out getting drunk with vampires.

'If you don't mind me saying, you err don't look so great.' Billy has always been direct. I snort as he fixes me with a serious look and stares at my face as if examining everything about it.

'I'm a bit tired that's all, but I'm alright!' I am sure I'm getting quite accomplished with this lying to authority figures business

He looks at me again straight in the eyes and I feel slightly uncomfortable and want to look away. But I can't.

'Leah you are a shell. Where is your soul? You have always been so full of life, and energy. I never hear you sing anymore. Your father, he would be so proud of you coping with what you have done. I know it hasn't been easy but you have to stop punishing yourself. You are lost and you need to find yourself again. Be true to who you are.' Billy speaks impassioned and I know he is right.

It brings a few tears to my eyes thinking about my Dad as well. Billy wheels himself down the ramp along a walk way to the back of the house and I follow him so that we are standing at the edge of the forest. I wonder what we are going to do here. I know Billy is a big believer in the spirits of the forest but if there are any they have forsaken me a long time ago. He points his arms to a big green redwood tree. 'What do you see Leah?'

Okay, well I wasn't quite expecting that. 'Er a tree?' I ask tentatively.

He seems entranced by the tree with his back to completely so he cannot see my confused expression. 'No, no! Look again. That tree is life! Look at the beauty of it.'

I think the old man has been drinking to be honest! How is this supposed to be helping?

'That tree like you has faced much adversity people have tried to chop it down and it nearly died in a forest fire but still it grows on. The life continues. Its beauty shines through. You are a lot like that Leah.'

I'm not entirely sure what to say at this point. I'm torn between seeing exactly his point (and not wanting to admit it) and thinking that all this talk of trees is frankly a bit silly.

He turns his wheelchair around to face me with a sympathetic look. 'I know the boys have not been easy on you, but that is exactly what they are. Boys playing at being men. They had a hard enough time phasing themselves only to find you defying the legend. And then that of all the females in La Push, it was you Leah Clearwater that phased. They know what Sam did to you was wrong but as their alpha they couldn't think badly of him. They could not comprehend you feelings. Forgive them.'

Ok gulp getting a little emotional here. I see why Billy is technically the leader of our tribe. Five minutes with him and he had turned me all weepy by comparing me to a tree.

Then a smile splits his face and I see where Jake gets his goofy smile from. 'Of course your attitude does not help.'

I think about making a smart comment but looking at Billy I just sight and say 'I know, I do need to chill out a bit.'

He laughs, 'Don't change Leah. You have always been feisty, a force of nature, just like your father.'

My eyes begin to water thinking about my father and how much I miss him. Looking at Billy he seems to be a bit teary as well. 'I know it is hard for you to think about him. I really miss him too.'

'I miss him so much Billy. Does it ever get any easier?' I know Billy has experienced a lot of loss in his life and he maybe can help me try to do something about this gaping hole left in my life by the loss of my dad.

Once again he fixes me with a look that penetrates deep into me and seems to hesitate.

'Yes and no,' he answers truthfully. 'You find ways to distract yourself and eventually find enjoyment in the little things that remind you of them. The pain never goes away but in time it does get easier.' I appreciate his honesty even if it isn't necessarily what I wanted to hear. I wanted someone to tell me that everything will be ok. I suppose he has in a roundabout way.

'So you need to find yourself more distractions other than being a wolf. Think of all the things you used to enjoy and get back into them. I would like to see you getting into your music and taking part more in the bonfires again.'

I know he is right, 'I don't want to be unhappy anymore.' Why can't I just shut up? I sound so wet, my wolf self would kick my ass right now! It does feel good to confide in someone though.

'Only you have the power to make yourself happy again Leah. I know you can do it.' Billy's faith in me means so much. It's nice that someone believes I can be anything other than the bitter harpy. I guess it means even more to me because Billy is someone I really respect and he was my father's best friend.

'Thanks Billy,' wow my voice sounds a bit wobbly. 'I've enjoyed talking to you very much but I really better get going.'

'Where are you off to in a hurry?' He inquires.

I snort, 'you would not believe me if I told you, but I am going to do something I have not done in a long time that my old self used to enjoy very much.'

He chuckles at this. 'Don't be a stranger Leah. You are like a daughter to me. I really want to see you smiling again.'

I smile and wave as I jog off back to my house to get ready for something I never thought I would find myself doing.

**Please, please, please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I am so excited about writing this that I rolled this out quite quickly tonight so if you spot any mistakes let me know!And please review....pretty pretty please with Jacob on top (wink!)**

**Jacob is not are any of the other characters...they belong to S Meyer**

Pretty soon I find myself sitting in the sunshine just beyond the treaty line wishing that I had not phased and wrecked my sunglasses. Hopefully I'll get some new ones this afternoon. I know the car approaching has to be the vamps. Who else would be driving around La Push at some serious speeds in a red Aston Martin DB9 coupe, right? It pulls up beside me with a squeal of the tires and Alice jumps out. 'Hey Leah, I'll get in the back as its pretty small and so am I!'

Now normally I would have been offended at this, however she is right the 'backseats' are tiny and I am nearly 6 foot, with very long legs. But then again, who cares about the size of the backseat when there's the beautiful purr from the 6.0-litre V12 engine under the hood? I am obviously ogling the car because Rosalie grins over at me 'You like the car Leah? Want a drive?'

'To say I am eager to try out this bad boy is an understatement!' Jake is just gonna die when he finds out I got to drive this car! From the smile on her face I think Rosalie appreciates my love of her car!

'Hey maybe Leah should drive home. After all we have important business to discuss!' Alice makes it sound quite ominous but I willingly jump into the car anyways (well whooda thunk it?). The smell of leech is at first overpowering but Rosalie, noticing my odd breathing, opens all the windows and so I shoot her a grateful smile.

As I settle into the luxurious cream leather seats I consider that if, even a few days ago, you had told me I would be going off shopping with the two leeches I would have smacked you over the head. It's obvious that something in my life has got to change. The leeches have proved themselves on many occasions by helping to protect the people of La Push and now they want to help me. I guess it was always going to be hard to trust them completely when they are my natural enemy, but I suppose they are pretty decent 'people'. Even if they technically aren't people. Ha-ha I am too funny! I am brought out of my thoughts by Alice.

'So Leah today we are gonna get you a new wardrobe sorted, get that mop of hair looking decent again and have some time getting pampered. After all we deserve it!'

This makes me smile 'You know what we totally do. I can't remember the last time I had a little pampering!' What with all the protecting our people and drama of the last year there just has not been opportunity for 'me time'.

Rosalie is driving extremely fast but she still turns her head to face me 'I just don't know how you do it. Running around with all those boys. Not killing any of them and having all your best clothes ruined!'

I laugh 'I never really had any choice I just had to get used to it! I always loved fashion, getting my hair done and a bit of pampering! I used to be so girly but when I phased it just seemed like there wasn't any point anymore. But now....now I want to feel like a girl again.' I am still slightly weirded out by how easily I get on with the girly leeches. But I am actually enjoying myself already and I am excited about doing girly things again. I realise in this time that I have been so numb inside that I have really missed female company. I used to be best friends with Emily and with Jacobs sister Becca. However I haven't spent any time with either of them in a long time.

'You are really hot Leah,' I begin to protest but Rosalie continues over the top of me. 'The boys of La Push, especially Jake, just need reminding of it! And of course it will make you feel better about yourself as well. It's win-win!'

Now I am really curious about how they knew I have the hots for my alpha. 'Tell me something. How did you know I like Jacob? Is it like, really obvious?' I am really cringing internally as I say this. I feel stupid asking but I am concerned about who else might know.

Alice giggles. 'No Leah it was really hard to work out. You made us curious and we spent a long time observing you. Edward always mentioned how you were difficult for him to read. I'm pretty certain we are the only two who suspect anything. Besides you know men, being subtle to them is like having a klaxon and a neon sign with the words I fancy you on!' This makes me laugh and also makes me feel better. I hope they are right that nobody else suspects anything.

I notice that Alice is still talking away in a very animated manner. Everything about her is so delicate and petite. I know people are jealous of my figure and my height but I often end up feeling like a big giant. There is nothing delicate and petite about me. 'I love having a project, and I just love to shop as you know and Bella just is not interested...' Taking in my bemused expression as I zone out from Alice's excited chattering Rosalie turns on an iPod that is plugged into the radio. I have to say I am pretty surprised as Paramore blasts out from the speakers drowning out Alice. I love a bit of angsty rock! Luckily though I manage to stop myself from singing along loudly as I am tempted to do. I am getting along well with Rose and Alice, but I don't know them well enough for that yet.

It hardly takes anytime at all to reach Seattle with Rose's driving and before I know it I am in a huge department store with racks of designer clothes to try on.

'Er guys I really do need some new clothes but this is like rather out of my budget.' I am a proud person but I don't mind admitting I cannot afford these clothes. One shirt alone could feed a wolf pack for a week. And that's alotta food!

'Don't be silly Leah. We brought you here to buy a new wardrobe. You're our new project.' Okay Alice could have phrased that better. I don't want to feel like a charity case!

'What Alice means is that we have a lot of money and not that much to spend it on. You are our friend and have protected our family, for which we are eternally grateful. We wish to thank you and this is only a tiny thing we can do to express our gratitude.' Well Rosalie phrases it better as she shoves me into changing room with a very large amount of clothes to try on.

Inside my pride is telling me that I cannot let them buy me these things. But then again I have had to put up with a lot of shit in the past few years, and they seem to be enjoying buying me stuff, so I decide to go along with it!

In fact I throw myself into the shopping fully. I have so many clothes that we have to have it all boxed and taken to the car. We select matching accessories, underwear (including some very sexy stuff I am not entirely sure I will be wearing), make-up, perfumes and smellies (oh how I have always loved products). And now I am at our last stop, the shoe shop. I am sat feeling guilty at the amount of money they have spent on me but I have always loved shoes! And I can't help it if they brought me to shoe heaven.

'Ok Leah I think you should take those Manolo Blahniks, the 3 Jimmy Choos, those 6 pairs of Louboutins including those cute flats and maybe those sparkly Gina heels?' Is Rosalie serious? I mean I don't even want to think about how much money that would cost.

As I vocalise my concerns she winks at me and says 'but just think about how good you look in them. Don't you think Jacob would like how amazing your legs look in those heels? Plus you know we haven't really spent that much today...not for a shopping trip with Alice anyways!'

Wow I knew they were rich but they must be seriously loaded. I am going to be honest and say that them buying me all this stuff is incredibly generous but they seem to enjoy it and I am too. I have such beautiful clothes now that I will not phase in them and therefore it will reign in the infamous Leah Clearwater temper.

What has really stood out though is that I have really enjoyed their company and also that I think they like me too. Rosalie certainly seems to appreciate my sense of humour and Alice, although sometimes almost overwhelms me, is amazing. That girl really knows her fashion and she picked out some amazing outfits for me. And convinced me to wear them too. I'm pretty sure she could convince almost anyone to do almost anything.

Which is also how I end up in a hairdresser's chair being scolded about the state of my 'mop' by the campest man I have ever met.

'AAAAhhh sacre bleu, zis it will never do! Such a pretty face but zis? Oooh cut zis? Un child?' I have to admit the guy does have the most perfect tresses himself as he pouts at me in the mirror, with his hands on his hips in indignation. He is so agitated about the state of my hair that I, Leah Clearwater, bitch extraordinaire find myself mumbling apologies!

'Ok we will make you bootiful oui? Leave it to Henri!' I consider asking why he is referring to himself in third person but decide that for once it will be better to keep my mouth shut. After all I do want him to sort out my hair.

Four hours later I have been plucked, polished and scolded within an inch of my life. But I stand before the mirror and I would hardly recognise myself. I have undergone a manicure and pedicure, lots of waxing (some in areas I didn't even know that people waxed), a full body exfoliation and moisture treatment, a full facial and several other therapies. All of these things have made me look like a sophisticated woman with a beautiful glow to my skin. But the biggest change is my hair. Whatever Henri did to my hair was excruciatingly painful but it now means that instead of choppy layers of hair hanging around my face I have waist length waves of shiny black hair. It looks stunning, even though I say so myself. 'Thank you Henri...it's amazing.' I guess I have him to thank for my new look.

'Ah Leaaah you look diviiiine darleeng!' he does look very pleased with himself. I kiss him on both cheeks imitating Rose and Alice and head for the car. It's time to return to La Push, watch out boys here I come!


	5. Chapter 5

**THank you to everybody who has read so far and even more to those who have reviewed! It's taken me a year to build up the confidence to write this so I really appreciate all the feedback! xxx**

**ooh also sadly all the cahracters are S. Meyers blah blah blah...**

When I arrive home with all my boxes, and stinking of vampire, Seth shoots me an amused glare. 'Need a hand there Lee? Looks like you bought all the clothes in Washington!' This does make me laugh and drop a few boxes so I gratefully accept his help. I think Seth thought that I just had the boxes that I was struggling with. His eyes nearly pop out of his head when he spots all of the boxes stacked neatly outside of the house.

'You went shopping with the Cullens?' He is extremely surprised. I mean who can blame him, I did used to seriously dislike the thought of talking to them, but they are actually strangely normal.

'Well yes I am friends with Alice and Rosalie.' Hehe ok so now he is confused! In fairness we have only been speaking a few days, no wonder Seth knows nothing about it.

'Oh ok cool, well lets go over there later tonight ok? Mums not going to be here and I am not cooking!' Seth is so cheeky just going over to the Cullens to get fed. Apparently the momma leech Esme is an amazing cook. I am glad none of the boys know I can cook because I am not getting stuck cooking for the wolves all the time like Emily. Oh yes I can cook, in fact I'm really good and "Emily's secret muffin recipe" is really "Leah's secret muffin recipe".

Even with our uber fast wolf skills it still takes me and Seth about half an hour to organize all my new stuff, and that is when he notices my hair. 'Wow Leah your hair...it looks great! You look really pretty.' Aww he is so sweet and I find myself hugging him for the second time today. He gins at me. 'It's nice to see you looking happy again Lee. You look really good!' Well at least he likes my new look.

I'm not sure what to say, but his joy at seeing me without a permanent scowl on my face makes me feel happy too. Why am I so emotional at the moment? He clears his throat 'Ok so er we are meant to be at old Quil's for a pack meeting, we really need to get going.' I didn't realise I would be facing all of the guys together so soon but sadly there is no way out of it.

'Oh Joy I just cannot wait to see all the guys.' Seth fixes me with a stare then grins, 'actually I can't wait to see what all the guys think of your new look.' I am feeling a bit apprehensive now. I haven't exactly always been that nice to some of them (or them to me either to be honest!) and I am concerned that they will just laugh at me for trying to be a girl again. But I don't really feel like admitting this to Seth. I mean it's not a big deal really is it? Sure my hair is a bit longer and I'm wearing a dress but I don't look that different. 'Okay just give me a min Seth and I will be right down.'

I decide to leave my hair loose for now, and just put a quick layer of mascara and lip gloss on. I'm wearing a turquoise halter neck sundress. It's very simple but the colour really complements my skin, and it shows off my long legs and hugs my curves. I don't want to overdo my new look so I slip on a pair of brown suede flip-slops with turquoise beading, they complete the outfit but at the same time mean I'm not too overdressed for a simple pack meeting.

As it turns out all the guys seem to all be there before me and Seth. I can feel a lot of eyes on me as we enter but I refuse to meet anyone's gaze. Old Quil was clearly mid-sentence when everyone started to stare at me, a bit like when everyone stares at the new kid in school. I attempt a smile at Old Quil encouraging him to continue, even though my face feels like it is cracking.

'So yes it will be Billy's 40th birthday in a week's time and I just thought we should organize something.' Oh my gosh, this is totally my thing! I am really good at organizing things and bossing people around! This is something I can do to prove to everyone that I am turning my life around. Besides Billy was totally my Dads best friend so I should definitely organize something. Plus I will, get to spend more time with Jacob, hopefully without the spawn there too! I focus back on what's happening in the room and realise that it is Sam who is speaking.

'...me and Emily will help to organize a barbeque on the Beach.' What just a bonfire? We do that all the time it's hardly special! Plus I am not letting Emily muscle in on this! Billy has been like a second father to me NOT her. She has everything, she is not getting this. So I speak up.

'That is a lovely idea Sam and I think we should definitely do that too. But this is Billy's 40th it's a huge celebration. I wish I could have organized something for my dad but I will never get the chance. Billy has been like a second father to me,' my god I cannot believe I am saying all this stuff out loud and I'm pretty certain that everyone else in the room is pretty surprised too. 'And that's why I've been secretly organizing a big party for Billy.' Ok did I just say that? Why did I just say that out loud? I have just told everyone that I have organized a BIG party for Billy and it's mean to be in a week's time! How the fuck am I going to organize that? I lock eyes with my brother and I know that he can tell I am lying. He is making a good job of masking his amused expression though.

'Oh man Leah that's cool. A big party! Awesome!' Well at least Brady likes my idea. I look around the room taking in all the surprised faces and then lock eyes with Jake.

'Thank you Leah that's really good of you. I'm so grateful that you are organizing something, I have to admit I had forgotten. You are the best beta ever.' I am melting in his gaze, I am sure there is a goofy expression on my face.

'Dude you forgot your own dads birthday?' ok so Quil is right that is pretty bad 'probably too caught up in that imprint of yours.' Crap he had to spoil my good mood! I so wanted to forget about the stupid Nessie vamp spawn thing.

Embry turns to me 'You need a hand with anything for it Lee?' A hand? I am going to need a miracle to get this organized in time, but I will do it.

'Er no I'm doing alright at the mo Embry but thanks for the offer and I will let you know if there is anything.' Or I'll ring Jake instead hehe.

The rest of the meeting is deathly boring as there is no news really, and all they appear to be doing is getting the patrols arranged. I spend the time covertly watching Jake and staring at his lips, and thinking of all the things I'd like him to do with those lips. Mmmm.

Then I notice Paul is talking to me and I appear to have completely zoned out. In fact the meeting seems to have ended and I didn't notice.

'Hmm sorry what did you say Paul?'

'I said what is with the hair and the clothes....and the attitude and the smiling? You trying to win Sam back and show him you're not the bitter harpy bitch? Are you on HRT or something?'

Stupid wolf say what? I just can't get over how blunt he can be. I look down at the floor breathing deeply and trying desperately to calm down. It actually physically hurts that people still expect so little of me. I was afraid of the guy's reactions and Paul has just proved that I never should have done this. I never should have tried to return to how I was pre-Sam. I just can't believe they think that the reason I'm changing is to try and "win Sam back". I should have known this was a bad idea. Normally I would snap back with something just as nasty to Paul but I am just so weary of all this. I can hear the rest of the conversations have stopped as I look up and the tears run silently down my face. I can't believe it, I'm just a joke to everyone yet again.

Paul looks as if he is about to say something but I don't give him a chance as I tear off out of the house and into the woods. I can feel my newly long hair snagging on the branches as they whip past me, cutting my arms and tearing into my clothes. I wish I had never done any of this, I can never change from being "bitter harpy bitch Leah" because that is all the boys will ever see me as. I am trapped here like this forever. The Wicked Witch of La Push. The sobs overtake me as I collapse to the ground and crawl over to a tree, sitting with my arms wrapped around my stupid long legs and leaning against it. I just let all of my heartache and disappointment out.

I can hear the sound of someone approaching and guess it's probably Seth. He seems to be the only one that cares when I am upset. But I am wrong, it's Jake. My heart starts to beat fast as he kneels down beside me and wraps his huge arms around me, engulfing me in his warmth and incredible smell. Jake is so huge that even I feel tiny and protected in his arms. Sadly when I cry it is not pretty like the actresses you see in films (I bet Nessie cries like that). It's really ugly, howling, snotty crying. I'm practically yodelling.

I can feel Jake's breath on the top of my hair 'Shush Leah. Don't cry. It's just Paul he is an ass sometimes. I can't believe he can be so insensitive. We all think you look great and we appreciate how you hold us all together. You are the best beta ever. You are amazing Leah. What's wrong? Normally you would just kick his ass.' His deep chuckle vibrates through into me and it sort of tickles. I am in heaven here in his arms. It is so strange how he can cheer me up and make me feel ok again. Jacob has always been so full of warmth, happiness and goodness. Right now I can feel all of it radiating into me as he pulls back and puts a finger under my chin making me meet his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I am so entranced by how close he is and looking at his beautiful full lips that I cannot even form any words.

'Leah come on. Don't cry! Just think how he is going to look when I rearrange his face.' This does actually make me laugh in that weird I-have-just-cried-hiccupping-type of laughing. But just as I'm starting to feel a bit better Jake jumps up and snarls. I miss his warmth but I understand why when Paul enters the clearing complete with bloody nose.

'Leah I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything by it. We always have this sort of banter! I would never have said anything if I thought I'd make you cry...' his lame excuses are broken off as Jacob punches him so hard his body full on arcs in the air before landing on the ground. Jacob follows Paul's trajectory as if to finish him off completely but I jump up and grab him Jake. The power and anger rolling of alpha Jacob right now is kinda frightening but also it turns me on. There must be something wrong with me.

'It's ok Jake, he apologised.' They guy does genuinely seem sorry for a change. I wonder who had punched Paul the first time.

'Ahhhh Jake my fucking face! Seth already had a pop at me and I was coming to apologise anways!' Paul whines. I do actually feel slightly bad for the guy, he looks in quite a bit of pain and also rather frightened.

'Let's get this straight right here, right now Paul. Leah is my beta and if you cause her pain, emotionally or physically, then you better expect a whole lot of pain coming your way, got it? She doesn't want anything to do with Sam anymore and you guys had better drop it, or you will have me to deal with!' Ok so even though this is completely inappropriate at the current time, Jake defending me is making me so hot for him.

'Yes I get it. Jeez you could have just said that ok! I really am sorry Leah. I didn't' know it would upset you so much because you never really reacted much before except to take the piss back at me.'

'It's ok Paul. Just you know... what happened with Sam is too painful for me to joke about. I'm over him now completely, but it's still hard to think of how he and Emily betrayed me. But I am trying to forgive them and move on.'

'I know, I see it Leah. I'm glad for you. I'm sorry for being a dick.' I'm not sure I have ever heard Paul apologise sincerely before. So I reach a hand out to him on the floor and help him up. Despite our werewolf healing abilities Paul's nose is still bleeding.

'Oh no' says Jacob looking rather concerned.

'What?' I'm confused, not really sure what Jake could possibly have to worry about right now. I can't smell any leeches.

'When Rachel finds out I hit him? She is gonna be pissed.' They say the Leah Clearwater temper is legendary but I don't mind admitting I ain't got nothing on Rachel Black. Especially when it comes to her imprint.

'Haha scared of your sister.' It doesn't matter that I would be too. I just can't help but laugh at how huge, strong, muscled and yummy (whoops naughty thoughts!) Jacob is, and how he is afraid of his tiny sister.

'Black I'll make a deal. If you don't tell her exactly what happened I won't tell her it was you. She'd probably punch me too.' Jacob seems happy with this. Paul turns to me, 'Your brothers got quite a right hook on him Leah as well.'

'Yep he learnt from the best' I smile at him.

'Ok Paul let everyone know that me and my beta are going to the Cullens to talk to them about some vampires that might be getting close by.' Jake might not be Pauls alpha but Paul does exactly what Jake says and runs back off into the forest.

'That's good actually because I need to see Alice and Rosalie.' He looks surprised.

'What? They are alright!' Ok I can understand Jacobs's amusement that I am on first name terms with them, especially after all the things I have called them in the past.

He grins at me 'Yea they actually are ok aren't they?' I just smile back. My heart aches for that boy, oh his smile, oh man my knees are weak! We wander on in silence through the forest but it is not an uncomfortable one.

He looks sideways at me 'So you are over Sam now then?'

Haha I did wonder if he had noticed when I said that to Paul.

'Yeah completely. I find it hard to understand what I ever saw in him, we are just so different as people. He is much better suited to Emily.' And as I speak it, I know it's the truth

Jake catches my hand in his huge one (I am going to die and go to heaven) and shoots me with the type of smile I would dare anyone to be on the receiving end of and not swoon!

'Let's get to the Cullens so we can get you cleaned up! At least they won't be attracted to the smell of dog's blood.' Ooh he thinks he is sooo funny!

'Ha ha Black, who are you calling a mutt you giant hairy dog!'

We tease each other the whole way to the Cullens and I may be wrong but it feels like he is flirting with me.

**Please please please review! I am going to work on the next chapter now and I might get that up tonight aswell! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own any of the characters I just borrow them from Stephanie Meyer......**

Jake doesn't even knock he just walks straight into the Cullens house dragging me along with it. 'Whoa look what the dog dragged in,' Emmett thinks he is so funny but he does actually stop laughing when he smells and see's the blood on me. 'Shit wolf girl are you ok? What happened?'

I really don't feel like sharing all the details so I just make up anything on the spot. 'It's ok I just had an argument with a tree!' Wow that sounded stupid, perhaps my brain isn't functioning because I am completely focussed on the fact that Jake is still holding my hand. This makes Emmett laugh hysterically and Esme wanders into see what the commotion is.

'Hey Esme I'm starving and I bet Leah is too.' Even though Jacob is being quite rude it's obvious that Emse has a soft spot for him. 'Of course, you know I love to cook! I'll go start now. I'm glad you are here Leah. Rose how about you help Leah get cleaned up?' I hadn't noticed that Rosalie was here as well. She grabs my free hand in her icy one and leads me up the stairs. I shoot a smile over my shoulder at Jacob and notice that he is watching me walking up the stairs.

After cleaning up my now healed wounds, Rose and Alice make me explain everything that has happened and we analyse Jacob's reactions.

'It's so sweet of him defending you like that,' I love how Alice focuses on the sweetness of the situation. 'Oh it wasn't sweet it was hot! There was this power and strength coming off him it made me so hot!' Rose and Alice both giggle at my declaration.

'No seriously, I wanted him so badly right then!' Ok I really can't believe I am actually admitting this! How embarrassing haha, but this is actually fun sharing.

'That Paul sounds like a bit of a jerk.' I'm glad that I have so many people to talk to now, and that some people finally are on my side.

'Nah. I mean he can be but he was really sorry. Jacob totally smashed his nose as well, you know cos he's like my alpha and he has to defend me.' It makes me smile remember how Jake had reacted.

Rose stands up and starts rummaging through her closet, 'If you ask me that is above and beyond the call of duty! And he asked you if you were really over Sam! That is a good sign, he totally likes you'. I wish for this to be true but I can't even let myself hope for it at this stage.

'So I kinda need your help, Alice I'd heard a rumour that you like organizing parties.' Her face lights up at this. 'Oh yeaaah! What do you need?' I explain about Billy's party and all my ideas. Alice seems to think that we can definitely pull it off so that is a weight off my mind.

I am so grateful to have Alice and Rose to help me with all this and my feelings for Jacob.

'Ok maybe we should try to move things along a bit with Jacob.' Alice is all for me being way obvious but that just makes me wanna cringe. I just can't face and out and out rejection right now.

'How?' Their suggestions have been helpful so far and made me feel better but I'm really not sure that I've made any progress with Jake.

'I'm thinking....now let me see....put these on... and let's go see the guys ok'

Rose hands me some clothes and I run behind a vintage dressing screen to get changed. The denim skirt is nearly obscenely short on me and the black vest top displays way too much cleavage.

We go back downstairs to find all the boys in the sitting room playing on the PS3. The girls sit down and very conveniently the only seat left for me to sit in is right next to Jacob. Not that I mind! I can feel his body heat as our thighs graze and he shoots me a little smile. The split second distraction is enough for Emmett to beat Jacob at their game and he celebrates with a hilarious dance.

'Wow Emmett nice moves!' Who would have known that hanging around with vamps would be such a laugh?

'Oh baby you aint seen nothing yet.' Emmet wiggles his bum in my direction and winks.

'Hey let's go out clubbing tomorrow night. I just heard about this new place that's opened in Port Angeles. Wanna check it out?' I am pretty surprised that Rose suggests this but it sounds fun. Perhaps it is part of her plan?

'Yeah we'll get a load the guys along, it'll be a laugh.' I haven't been clubbing in a long time so it should be fun!

'Sounds like a plan.' It's the first time Jasper has spoken, sometimes I'm slightly weirded out by how he just sits and observes everything. I'm not really concentrating though as Jacob has just put his arm around my shoulders and my body has practically gone into spasms. I am so aware of him and it doesn't escape some of the others notice. Rose whispers something to Emmett, I hope she is not spilling my secrets.

'Hey nice move J-dog! Looking very sexy today she-wolf!' I'm guessing that in the family Emmett isn't known for his tact. I'm sure I can see a slight blush gracing Jacob's face.

'I know,' I quip back at Emmett with a wink. He grins back and I know he is planning something

'Hey how about a game? How about guess Leah's bra size?'

Oh my god he is trying to embarrass me? I try to suppress the blush and let out a tinkly little laugh (oh that was sooo fake). I do like this game though as Jake does hate to lose and is now staring full on at my breasts.

'Well Jacob clearly has an unfair advantage as he has the best view,' Jasper says.

When I look back at Jacob he is peering down my top completely. I playfully slap his arm 'Jacob!' He looks up at me grinning. 'What I'm just appreciating the view who can blame me?'

'Who can blame you for what?' Nessies voice floats in from the entrance of the house and Jake jumps up from the seat.

'Er, er' wow Jake that's real eloquent, I can see he needs some help here. So I smiles sweetly at the Loch Ness Monster as she walks in and say 'Ah it's just that we all can't stand Jake wining at every game on the PS3.'

She barely spares me a glance before taking Jacobs hand and pulling him over to her like she owns him. She is so pale she looks as though she has died and then been dug up. She looks all delicate like a china doll with red ringlets and wide eyes. She fixes her eyes on him in a childlike expression 'My Jacob come hunting with me?' Wow could she be more ridiculous, I swallow my laugh at her pathetic act. Her whole "oh please come and help me slaughter an innocent animal so that I can drink its blood" act makes me feel sick. Like that's normal. I hate how Jake is just her puppet. I'm sure she doesn't actually love him she just likes him being 'hers' and at her beck and call.

And before I even notice he has left with Nessie and we are all just left in silence. I hate this, I hate how it feels every time she leaves with 'her Jacob'. He is just Jake when she is not around but when she is he is just an imprint zombie like the rest. You can see the occasional glimpse of him somewhere in there but it's like he is not even there. I was feeling really good and as though things were going well with me and Jake. Now I know I was just fooling myself.

Well this silence feels uncomfortable 'Okay guys I'm gonna go tell the guys in my pack about going to the club tomorrow night. Catch you later!' I blow a kiss to them on the way out and run off knowing I'll probably end up at Embry's house. He has the best video games. And where you find the best video games, you find the wolf boys.

I was so right, as a little later I find Quil and Seth over at Embry's house. They also think that the club night tomorrow sounds like an awesome idea. We spend the rest of the night watching Avatar on DVD (I want to be a blue person with a tail now!) with me sandwiched between Quil and Embry. They didn't used to want to sit close to me and it's not just because of the very low top I'm currently wearing either. In the past I would have kicked their asses for even breathing near me. I used to be all 'light fuse and run away fast, there's an explosion coming.' And despite Jacob not being here we all have a great night, I actually really enjoy hanging out with the guys and it totally cheers me up. So I guess everything isn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning I wake up early still sat on the couch curled up between Embry (whose head is on my shoulder) and Quil (who I am leaning on). I guess we must have fallen asleep during our movie marathon last night. I smile that I had such a good time hanging out with my pack brothers and gently extricate myself from the Leah sandwich. I am on patrol so I go into the forest behind Embry's house and let the wolf take over. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to when I phase and I enjoy the rush that hits me as I set off into the forest, I feel so free. I love running so fast through the forest taking in all the sights and the smells. I take a lot of pride in being the fastest wolf in the two packs. Oh yes, today I feel like it is good to be me and I'm not sure I've felt like that since everything happened with Sam. My patrol is very uneventful but the recent lull in vampire activity is making me rather uneasy.

Very soon I sat back at home in my couch in front of the TV. I swear there is actually an outline of my there on the sofa I have spent so much time sat here. I have to change something, find something else to do. Maybe like a part time job or something. It's great being a wolf as I can eat as much as I want and never put any weight on but I am always full of restless energy. I decide to have a think about what I can and so decide the best thing to do to clear my head is to go for a run on the beach.

I put on a pink cropped top and some little black running shorts, strapping my iPod to my upper arms. I am mostly a rock/pop music kinda girl (I have got over my scream only stage) but when I am running I like some good dance music for the furious beats to drive me on. When I reach the beach I really open up sprinting along the sand so that I can feel the burn in my muscles. Being here lets me consider how far I have come in a really short time. I actually feel happy for the first time in a long time, and am hopeful for the future. At the far end of the beach I lie flat out on my back breathing the salty air deep into my lungs (sooo ladylike). My music is still blasting in my ears so I don't notice someone approaching until they plop down on the sand next to me on the sand.

'Hey Clearwater, what are you doing?' I think of many things to say to Paul but I am trying to change for the better so I just sit up and say 'Been running, it's good for clearing my head....just like this place.'

He smiles and it weird's me out in some ways. Why is he being nice to me?

'So what's got you needing to clear you head then?' He does actually sound interested, like he's not just asking to be polite.

'Ah just lots of stuff really.' Somehow I doubt sharing my love for Jake with Paul will help me.

'Look I know you don't trust me and we haven't always been friends... but a long time ago before all of this, before Sam we were friends. I am sorry for being an ass to you sometimes but you don't make things easy, and when you started going out with Sam you dropped all of your friends and I was so pissed at you. I am so glad to see you looking happier again. I'm sorry Leah, I should have been there for you more. I am going to try to make it up to you I promise. So talk to me please.'

Well there's a revelation. Paul never apologises and I've had two from him in two days. He must really mean it and I appreciate him trying to make the effort with me. I' m still not telling him about the whole Jake situation yet. 'Ah its lots of things you know. I miss my Dad so much, I'm the only wolf girl and I can't have babies! Not that I want them now but you know, some day and I have to watch my ex-best friend get her happily ever after with my ex-fiancée. It kinda sucks you know?' I smile wryly, 'So just the usual.'

He surprises me, 'It's not though. I know all that, but this is something different! I can tell Leah.' Ok he can so see right through me, must lie more convincingly! Maybe I can tell him a partial truth?

'Well it's just everyone's imprinting, and I am going to be the only one left. Alone forever!'

Paul starts laughing, I bare my soul to the guy and he starts laughing! This makes me so mad I want to phase and I start shaking.

'Whoa Leah chill, I don't mean to laugh! It's just honestly is that what you think?' I don't even get a chance to say anything before he starts talking again 'That is utter rubbish Leah! There is now way that is going to happen! Leah ladies as hot as you don't end up on the shelf. And with your new attitude readjustment I'm surprised you are single. I mean if I didn't have Rachel I'd tap that.' He gives me a pervy smile and I smack him on the shoulder.

'Paul!' OK he is being pervy but it helps talking to him again and feeling like he's on my side. And he thinks I'm hot. My confidence is growing all the time!

'We just need to get you laid...' I punch him in the shoulder this time! Paul always finds a way to be so inappropriate!

'Nice Paul.' He holds his hands up in an expression of innocence.

'Well I'm just saying it would be good for you to release some tension.'

I don't really like where this conversation is going so I decide to get going. I jump up and ruffle his short hair (I know he hates that) hehe.

' Tell the guys we are going clubbing in Port Angeles later on ok, meet you guys at 9 at Bar Risa?'

'Alright, I think Sam is on patrol so that's cool. The puppies haven't been out before so should be good. See you there sexy bitch!' He pouts at me in a girly manner that's really camp.

I run off back home considering proud I am of myself. I decide that I deserve the rest of the day as pamper time. When I arrive back I jump into the shower and wash my hair. I relax completely as the warm water massages my tense muscles, and I revel in the delicious smell of the expensive shampoo and conditioner I got the other day. Jumping out of the shower I wrap myself in a warm towel and I feel so relaxed, but hungry. I am always hungry, so I decide to go downstairs to get a snack. I can hear someone in the kitchen and I assume its Seth however when I arrive in the kitchen it is Jake. I feel slightly awkward considering the towel I am wearing is very short and I'm not wearing anything underneath, but then again Jake has seen me in less when phasing! So I waltz in the middle of the room pick up my extra large bar of chocolate and head back up the stairs knowing he isn't following me. I pause half way up the stairs and smile at Jake 'You coming up?' and keep walking. I can hear his footsteps following me. I knew he would come. Even if it is just because of his curiosity, because nobody has been inside my room; nobody is normally allowed. I strut into my room and sit down at the dressing table, picking up a brush for my hair. I watch in the mirror as Jake walks in and sprawls out on my bed. He seems really interested in everything looking all round my room 'I've never been in here before! I didn't expect it to be so pink or....girly!'

'Ha that's exactly why nobody normally get's to come in here, I am a girl you know! And I happen to like pink!' I watch as Jake stands up checking out the photos on my walls 'Hey I am here!' He points to a really old picture with all the Blacks and Clearwaters in. 'Yeah well, our families have always been the best of friends!' I turn around to face him and my towel rides up even further showing off even more of my legs and I notice Jake watching. Oh I am so going to have some fun with this.

'So who do you think should come to Billy's birthday? I've invited most people but I'm just wondering if there is anyone I have forgotten.' I'm actually sure that I haven't forgotten anyone at all but it will keep Jake here for a while and I am enjoying his company.

As he begins to list off the names I walk over to my chest of draws and take out a pair of black lace French pants, and the matching bra. OK so I did say I would not be wearing some of this underwear but actually it does have its uses.

'Yeah we should invite your cousins from the Makah reservation' I agree as I slip on the lace pants with my back facing Jake and then drop my towel. I hear his sharp intake of breath 'Er Leah did you forget that I'm here, you're sort of naked!' I laugh, 'No I'm not, besides you have seen me naked loads of times when we are phasing.' Actually this doesn't happen that often, just when I phased by accident. I know I'm acting a bit like a blatant hussy but I feel like torturing Jacob a bit. I slowly put my bra on as I say, 'Basically most of the rez is gonna be there!' Wow Rose was right about this underwear it makes me feel uber sexy.

'Are you wanting to invite all the Cullens?' I ask as I turn around to face Jake. Ok I think the underwear is having a good effect because Jake is staring and has not answered my question. I click my fingers 'Hey Jake?' He snaps out of it 'Yeah I guess, er Lee are you not going to put any clothes on?' Ha ha ha oh yes I am but I am torturing you, I laugh internally.

'Yeah I just haven't decided what to wear yet, Rose says this new club is pretty classy!' I wander over to my iPod docking station and put some Britney on. She is great to listen to when getting ready. I wander over to my now full closet and start selecting a few outfits.

'You like Britney?' asks Jacob, who sounds really amused. 'Oh yeah, I love dancing around to her music when I am getting ready!' I can't help but singing and dancing along to 'I'm a slave for you' as I hold up the different outfits deciding what to wear. I am so comfortable around Jake I almost forget he is there until I sit down again at my dressing table. I get out some moisturizer that has shimmer in it and start massaging it into my legs, putting them up on the table. Jake jumps up and shouts 'See you later Lee' as he jumps out the window. Haha I really hope I am getting to him, I had a lot of fun torturing him. But not I can get ready in peace and I'm hungry again.

I go downstairs and make some pasta for me and Seth who has just returned smelling of leech. I am in such a good mood I even iron his shirt! 'I'm nice like that! Just don't think I'm always doing it' I tell him.

I go back upstairs and continue getting ready. I decide to go for dramatic make-up with dark eye-shadow, eyeliner and loads of Diorshow mascara. Ok so even though I do say so myself the smoky eyes really suit me and look pretty incredible. I add some pinkish blush and highlight my cheek bones and cupids bow, and finish the look off with some plum coloured lip gloss. I decide to let my hair just curl naturally and keep it out loose. I pick out a little black dress that's extremely short and pretty low and basically has no back to it except a little diamante strap. Well we are going clubbing and I do want to make an impact. I team it up with a pair of black and diamante Louboutin strappy sandals. Being a wolf I can wear stupidly high shoes all night and not got sore feet at all! Hooray! I pack my ID, money and lip gloss into a tiny black Dior clutch bag. I don't want to brag but looking in the mirror I am transformed, I look amazing. Realising that we need to be get going I hurry down the stairs to find Seth, Embry and Quil. They are all smiling at me.

'Sis you look beautiful!' Aww Seth is such as sweetie! I grin at him and curtsey.

Quil wolf whistles at me (how ironic) and say 'We are gonna have to keep an eye on her tonight.'

I wink at him, 'Don't worry I can handle myself'. They don't argue and we head over to the Cullens in Mum's old people carrier.

When we arrive at the Cullens everyone is ready. Jake is sat in his rabbit with Nessie in the front seat (yeuch). Rose walks over and hugs me.

'Hey babe! Looking very sexy tonight!' I laugh, 'You too!' She is wearing a little bodycon Herve Leger dress in dark green which looks beautiful with her long blonde hair. 'But you cannot drive that car tonight! It should be a crime to have to drive a car like that!'

'Oh nice Rosalie, just insult my wheels!' I love the fact that we can tease each other so much.

Jacob leans over Nessie 'You can ride with me if you want Lee.' I lean down and look into the car shooting Nessie a dirty look.

'Thanks Jake but I couldn't stand the smell.' Ok so I'm being bitchy but I don't care! I sashay away with my boys to where Rose has driven out the Viper.

'Here Leah take this car tonight, just look after it ok?' It is so good being friends with the Cullens sometimes! I grab the keys and Quil, Embry and Seth jump in. 'Sethy you can drive home ok? Especially as you are the youngest and shouldn't be drinking!' Bless him he is such a sweetheart as he totally agrees to this, but then again he probably really wants to drive the viper! Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper jump into the Aston Martin and Rose winks at me 'Race you there.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!Thank you to everyone who is reading and much love to all you guys who are reviewing, it makes me really happy! I have been writing this tonight waiting to see who our new prime minister is going to be in england....no result yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it's all **

When we arrive we park up next to the vamps and head over to Bar Risa where we find most of Sam's pack (minus Sam). At first some of them look a bit uneasy with the presence of the Cullens however as the drinks start flowing everyone relaxes and I find myself really enjoying the evening. A little while later Jake and Nessie arrive with Jake looking a bit pissed off and Nessie looking in a huff. I can't believe this girl, we are going out clubbing and she is wearing a white floaty dress that reaches past her knees. It's very pretty but teamed with the ballet flat shoes and the ringlets in her hair she looks like a child. I can't help but smile slightly as I see a few people staring at her (and not in a good way). Oops ok perhaps I'm being a bit too bitchy but I really can't help it.

Quite soon we decide to head over to the club and due to the overall attractiveness of our party we don't even have to queue to get in. Inside is really opulent with a boudoir theme. I have been to quite a few clubs but nothing like this before. We grab a few drinks and head over to a large booth with velvet benches in dark red hues. I sit in-between Embry and Paul, and opposite Collin and Brady who are staring down my top. It is nice to be out all together having a good time. I am glad Sam's pack are here because we don't hang out as much as we used to. When Emmett comes over to talk to us we start an argument about how being a wolf is way better than being a vampire and its fun to be bantering away. It's nice that I feel all of these guys are on my side now, that they actually want to talk to me and spend time with me. I guess I did used to make it hard for people to like me.

It's pretty early so there is nobody on the dance floor yet. Quil turns to me with a wicked smile 'Leah I bet you a drink to go stand in the middle of the dance floor and dance!' Oooh I love a dare, I almost never back down and Quil knows this. I grin back at him 'Ok'. And head over to the Dj. If I am going to dance I have to have one of my fave songs. I know I'm a good dancer, I did used to be head cheerleader after all. I strut into the middle of the floor imitating Beyonce as 'Crazy in Love blasts out around the club and I know all the boys are staring at me. I have the Beyonce dance totally down, and I really enjoy myself as I start swinging my hips and twirling around. I'm pretty certain that a lot of people in the club are watching me and behind I notice a few other people have started dancing too. As the song ends I strut back over to the table and say to Quil 'I think you owe me a drink!' Alice drags Jasper on to the dance floor as she calls 'Nice move's Leah I think all the guys had their tongues hanging out.' This makes me laugh as me and Quil head over to the bar. He puts his arm around me waist as he winks at me 'Let's get you that drink. What do you fancy?'

'What do I fancy or who do I fancy?' Ok all this is innocent flirting but I am enjoying myself and I hope I'm making Jake a bit jealous. Quil buys me a shot and I down it quickly before we join Embry, Paul and Jared on the dance floor. The Dj is playing some awesome tunes and I dance (and even grind a bit) with all the guys. When I look over Jake is watching not looking that happy and Nessie looks bored. Rosalie appears to be trying to talk to her, and a plan forms in my head. I dance over to where they are sat.

'Hey Rose, Nessie come and dance!' Rosalie jumps up grabbing Nessie's hand.

'I don't want to.' Wow could Renesmee be any more of a child, her voice even sounds huffy. Nessie does come onto the dance floor as I grab Jake and Brady as well and drag them all up to dance. Of course, I knew she would follow if I dragged Jake up there. And I am so glad she did, looking at her she looks ridiculous in her stupid long dress swaying from side to side. Her parents may say she is perfect and 'the best at everything' but the girl seriously can't dance. I get the giggles so I go off "in search of Brady and Emmett" who I find having an arm wrestle in the corner.

On the way back a really hot guy snags my arm and starts dancing with me. I'm having fun so I just go with him but pretty soon him and his friend are getting a bit too touchy feely for my liking. I'm just thinking about making a covert escape when Jake strides over, picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. He carries me outside of the club as I hit him on the back 'Put me down, JERK. What do you think you are doing?' Eventually he puts me down and I futilely smack his chest 'What do you think you were doing asshole?' He growls 'They were all over you.'

I fix him with a glare 'That's my choice! Some of us have to meet people the normal way. We don't imprint on our ex girlfriends child,' and I pull a face of disgust. I know this will piss him off but right now I don't care, I just too angry with him.

'They are animals, they only see you for one thing and it doesn't help when you are dressed like that.' He sounds like he is my Dad not my friend, who I am in love with.

'Why should you care? And maybe a bit of fun is what I want?' I always love to be contrary!

This makes Jake growl again, but then pushes me against the wall corralling me with his arms and he looks down at me with a burning intensity. I can feel his warmth breath on my face. Man, he is so hot right now.

Hmmm, how to torture him more? I push my body flush against his, put my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear 'Or maybe I want something else.' I quickly duck under his arm and hurry back inside the club. My heart is pounding from being so close to him and having his heavenly body pressed against mine. I could die right now and I honestly would be happy. I head off to the toilet to calm down and reapply my make-up. As I look up into the mirror to apply some lip-gloss I see Nessie is stood behind me.

'I saw you flirting with Jake' Ok creepy much, she's going all Fatal attraction.

I laugh 'I flirt with everyone.'

'You will stay away from my Jacob, he belongs to me.' This stupid cow honestly thinks she can threaten me. I turn around and walk right up close to her

'Listen very carefully, you can say whatever you like but I don't have to do anything you say. In fact I am rather inclined to do the opposite. Secondly Jacob does not belong to you he is his own person.'

Oh she looks really annoyed now 'You will stay away from MY Jacob and he does belong to me, he is my imprint.'

I laugh right in her face 'I will not stay away from him, he is my alpha and my friend. Don't be so fucking pathetic. And an imprint doesn't mean that he belongs to you at all. I thought they said you were supposed to be intelligent!' I don't give her a chance to reply I just stalk off back into the club.

'You ok?' Jasper can sense my agitation as I get close to the group who are now sat back at the booth.

'Oh yea just someone needs to put a muzzle on your niece!' I know Jacob and everyone else at the table can hear me but I really don't care. And quit a few of the guys suppress sniggers at my declaration. I drag everyone back onto the dance floor and we all start dancing as stupidly as possible. In fact despite everything, I have an amazing time. The night flies by, it seems like we have hardly been there anytime at all when we leave the club at 4am. Everyone says goodnight and I just ignore Jacob completely, even when he says goodbye to me in a terse manner. Rose tells us just to keep the viper until tomorrow so we can just drive straight home. As I crawl into bed an hour later I smile to myself. It has been a good night, I am starting to really enjoy hanging out with the guys and I'm sure that I have made some progress with Jake, even if he is sort of angry with me right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I haven't seen Jake for a few days. I'm not avoiding him, I'm just not seeking out like I normally would. I am angry for his stupid act, pissed off at his stupid imprint and sort of embarrassed about my acting like a brazen hussy!

I have managed to convince Sam that in her current pregnant state Emily should not be doing all the food for Billy's BBQ. All the guys have chipped in money so I drag Embry, Quil and Seth to the supermarket. We take a trolley each and load it up with stuff. Half way around we catch up with Jared's imprint Kim.

'YOU are doing the cooking?' Even though she is far shorter she is looking down at me. I am so pissed off by this! But I can't kill her here in the supermarket so I laugh 'You have never met Emily's mother have you? Who do you think taught Emily to cook?' She laughs, not quite believing me and scurries off. Oh I will show them all. It really pisses me off that people assume they know everything about me.

When we get all the food back and into the house the boys disappear off. Nice! I knew they would leave it all to me. I am determined for this to be great for Billy and to prove everyone wrong that I marinade all the meats in different spices and bake hundreds of cakes, muffins and biscuits (including my Granny's recipe for shortbread and chocolate éclairs.) This baking business is exhausting....I am glad Emily does it most of the time. I step into the hallways and check myself in the mirror. After all day cooking and stressing I look terrible, and I need to get down to the beach soon.

I have a quick shower and put my half dried hair in a long plait over my shoulder. I put on my white and gold bikini with a plain white sundress on the top. White really looks good against my skin and so I do wear quite a lot of it at the moment. Even though the beach is very close to my house I cannot carry everything for the barbeque so I load all the food into my mum's car and drive it down to First Beach.

When I arrive I see Paul and Embry constructing the bonfire, so I get them to help unload all the food (whilst threatening to kill them if they touch anything). We set up a few trellis tables to put all the food and drinks on, and I help them drag some huge, washed up logs round the bonfire for us to sit on later. A few more of the guys arrive and we decide to play some extreme wolf Volleyball. It ends up being me, Embry, Quil and Seth against Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady. Playing Volleyball with the wolves is a lot of fun and we all dive for each shot, however because of our quick reflexes nobody is winning. And lots of other people are arriving so I call out 'Shall we call it a draw?'

They all look at me like I have 2 heads. Well ok so normally I like wining a lot, but I am trying to change here! Paul agrees 'Yep definitely a draw' and mockingly salutes me before jogging off to see Rachel. Can't keep the boys from their imprints for too long! Eurgh!

During the time we have been playing Frisbee most people seem to have arrived and Sam has been cooking away. Well at least he is useful for something. He starts to serve the food, imprints and ladies first. Usually I just wait for the boys but I am a 'lady' too and nobody challenges me as I load my plate up.

'Ooooh Emily this tastes amazing, what have you done to it?' Well at least Rachel appears to be enjoying my cooking efforts. I actually smile at Emily and she pipes up 'Actually Leah did it all.'

Jared spits out his mouthful 'Is it poisoned?' JERK!!! Ouch. That really hurts. I thought I was getting somewhere but just when I feel like people's opinions of me are changing this happens.

I put my plate down, get up and walk off down to the water's edge. I really want to be alone now.

'Come on Lee, he didn't mean it. It was only a joke!' Quil shouts after me. I can hear my brother having a go at Jared. Bless Seth! I turn my back and stare off into the horizon. Why do I bother? I worked so hard today, trying to show people how I'm changing and things can never change. My depressing thoughts are interrupted by my being tackled into the freezing seawater. I can't breathe because of how cold the water is but I soon right myself to see find Paul standing over me laughing.

'You are dead Paul!! You are so going down!' I rip of my now soaked dress and fling it onto the sand. I jump onto his back and drag him into the water to, with the pair of us laughing at each other. I may be the fastest wolf but sadly most of the guys are way stronger than me. I'm not entirely sure how but as we emerge from the surf Paul is carrying me bridal style!

'Put me down asshole!' I laugh at him. He just grins at me and shouts 'Catch!' as he THROWS me to Embry. Oh no they did NOT just play catch with me. I struggle and try to get out of Embry's grip. Just as I feel like I might be able to get free, he yells 'Catch!' to Paul, who jumps sideways as I fly through the air into the icy water again! Now I am really annoyed so I grab Paul's legs and pull him in too. Because Embry is laughing so much as well he does not notice me approach and I pull him in too! We all just end up soaked, freezing and laughing our heads off. I'm not annoyed because I know the minute we get out of the cold water our superhot bodies (ha-ha ) will make the water evaporate off and I'll be really warm again. I see why they did it, they knew it would cheer me up again. We all troop back up to the bonfire where people are on their second plates (probably 4th in some boy's cases!) and I pick my plate up again.

'Leah,' I look up at Jared, 'I am so sorry I didn't mean it. It was supposed to be a joke but it wasn't funny. The food was amazing thank you!' Ok so I don't really forgive him because it was actually rather mean. But I just smile at him and say 'Well I am glad you enjoyed the food.'

At this point the gorgeous Jacob arrives. Stupid, idiot, imprinted on a creepy annoying vampire but looks so incredibly hot just in a pair of cut-offs Jake. Mmm, mmm, mmmm that amazing 6 pack is just calling out to have some chocolate dripped on and licked off! Oooh naughty thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts. What a dick though, being late to your own Dad's birthday barbeque.

I wander around talking to everybody but I decide to ignore Jake. After all I am still annoyed with him from the other night really. That is until he walks up behind me and with that husky voice of his says 'Clearwater, are you avoiding me?'

'Oh well done genius!' Sarcastic Leah is back. Ok so I actually wanted to spin around and just jump his bones. His proximity does something to my rational side.....

He walks around to face me and looks at me earnestly. 'But why? You are my beta and I'm just trying to look out for you and your brother was worried about those guys too'

Uh-oh yep, rational side of me has defiantly gone on holiday as he is starting to sound reasonable. 'Well they were actually starting to make me uncomfortable, but Jake I could have handled it myself!

'I know you could Lee but you are my friend' god this makes me wince 'and I didn't like the way they were treating you' I just can't stay angry at this guy, especially when me looks at me the way he is doing now. Like he really cares for me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and smiles that smile- my bones melt! 'Friends then?'

'Ok but don't piss me off again ok?' I just can't help but smile back at him.

'Thank you for everything you have done for tonight, the food is awesome.' Quil calls Jake away as I consider how he knew I had done all the food, after all he didn't arrive until after everyone had found out.

I spot Billy so I got over to him and sit on a log next to him 'Hey Billy.'

'Leah you look beautiful and the food is really good' wow I'm almost getting sick of hearing about the food now haha!

'I hear you are hanging out with the vamps a bit now. I can help but worry for you, they are out natural enemy!' Aww bless Billy and think he feels he has to look after me because my dad isn't here.

'Nah most of them are alright really. Except that selfish cow Bell and her imbecile daughter Nessie, the Loch Ness monster!' Ah shit, just I am spurting my verbal diarrhoea I realise who I am talking to. I just insulted Jake's imprint and Bella who is the daughter of Billy's good friend Charlie. SHIT! I try to get some words out to retract what I just said but I just flounder like a fish out of water!

Billy laughs at my mortified expression 'Billy sorry I didn't mean....'

'Yes you did Leah,' ah crap I am in so much trouble!

'And frankly I have to agree with you! Bella really gave Jake the run around and broke his heart. She IS very selfish. And her daughter....' Billy doesn't say anymore but his appalled tone says it all. He smiles 'I just don't feel like she really cares for my son.....unlike you.'

Where did that come from?

'Er yes me and Jake are good friends and of course I am his beta.' Who am I fooling? Certainly not myself...or Billy as he fixes me with a knowing smile.

'It's more than that isn't it Leah? And I for one would be very happy. Jake would be lucky to have you. Don't give up because of the imprint. Me and Old Quil are researching ways to try and break it.'

My surprise must show on my face as Billy continues

'He is my only son and I love him. I don't think SHE can make him happy. And the council do not want the alpha's blood mixing with a vampire's.' He shudders. 'Just know I'm here to help you Leah. I already think of you as my daughter!' This makes me a bit teary so I take Billy's hand, squeeze it and we share a smile.

'Leah get you sexy wolf ass over here.' Quil yells over, he really picks his moments that boy.

I look at Billy who smiles 'It's ok Leah, go join your brothers!' SO I stand up and join the boys (all except Sam and Jared who are with their imprints) over the other side of the bonfire.

As soon as I sit down Quil fires a question at me'

'Ok Leah Shag Marry or Kill,' and he looks around with a devious smile and glint in his eye 'Sam, Jake or Embry.'

How the fuck am I supposed to answer this and not say actually I want to shag and marry Jake? They are all looking at me so I take a deep breath and say the first thing that comes into my head.

'Kill Sam after what he did to me..' They all snigger at this, as if they hadn't guessed. Jake is really staring at me now trying to catch me eye but I avoid looking at him. I fix a saucy smile on my face.

'Shag Jake because he has the biggest dick.' This time they all roar with laughter except Jake who looks extremely please with himself when I sneak a look at him.

'Marry Embry because I wouldn't kill him and he is sweet, he would bring me breakfast in bed and stuff...' Embry stands up celebrating his victory as Jake protests 'Hey I'm sweet too.'

Paul winks at me and says 'Oh I'd bring you more than breakfast in bed!'

And Quil fixes me with a scandalised look 'Hey you have been comparing the size of our dicks!!!' ooops I had kind of hoped he didn't pick up on that point hehe!

I blush 'What like you haven't checked out my breasts?'

Most of the guys have taken a sudden interest in the sand and won't meet my eyes but Pauls just says 'And what a mighty fine rack you have Leah!'

Oh man like that makes me feel better, but I playful punch him in the arm and say 'Thanks, I know.'

This makes them all snort with laughter and Seth wails 'STOP, that's my sister! You are scarring me for life here!' At this point I change the topic I don't want to give Seth more issues. I decide to have a chat with Seth about maybe hanging out a bit more with Brady and Collin who are more his own age.

As it gets darker we all gather around the bonfire, Jake is sat opposite me and I keep meeting his eyes. Every time this happens my body feels so warm, I want to jump over the bonfire and straddle him. Might not be the best idea considering the audience, including his father who is strumming away quietly on a guitar singing traditional songs. Billy turns to me, passes the guitar and says 'Leah you play!'

Having not played for a few years I'm really rusty so I just strum away at a few easy things. Emily looks at me, 'Leah. Please, can you sing fields of gold?' She smiles over at me and it reminds me so much of us hanging out together and doing this when we were younger. I'm embarrassed and I don't want to but something in the way Emily asked wants me to be nice to her. So I begin to play and sing. I actually love to playing the song, my dad taught me to play it and I really zone out and forget there is anyone there besides me. Until I finish that is and everyone starts clapping.

'Leah that was so beautiful,' Jake says. I blush and hand the guitar around the circle to my brother. I shiver slightly pleased that nobody is looking at me now. Then I feel an arm slip around my shoulder as Jake sits down next to me 'You shivered, I was worried you were cold.' Our faces are so close I can see the different shades of brown in his gorgeous chocolatey eyes.

Is he trying to kill me? A girl only has so much restraint, and it's taking everything I have to not move forward the inch or two that is separating his lips, mmm his yummy looking lips. We are too close for comfort so I wrench my gaze away and stare at the fire. Jakes arm is still around me a few hours later as I begin to get sleepy ad I rest my head on his shoulder. He is so comfy, I feel so safe and protected with Jake. That might sound strange coming from a girl that can morph into a giant scary wolf. What I mean is that with the things that have happened, my Dad dying and the stuff with Sam I never felt safe. I never felt protected. I never felt that someone (other than Seth) was on my side, until Jake.

He brushes a bit of hair back from my face 'Come on Lee, don't fall asleep! I'll take you home ok!'

Well ok Jake, I'd like it even more if you took me home to bed hehe. Oh dear there I go again with the naughty thoughts. I open my eyes and once again meet his heartbreakingly beautiful smile. It's so warm I'm sure it reaches every part of my body.

Seth volunteers himself, Collin and Brady to put all the stuff away considering I brought it all.

As we stand up and walk away Jake grabs mind hand causing some of the guys to go 'OOOoooh' and whistle at us. I am blushing, feels like I am 16 again. It only takes a few minutes to walk to my house and we walk on in silence. In fact when we get to my house Jake face me, still holding my hand and saying nothing.

SO I say 'Thanks for looking out for me,' quickly peck him on the cheek and run inside. Oh my god, I cannot believe I just did that!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update!my computer completely broke itself and I lost 2 chapters!NIGHTMARE so I have written this on my brothers hahaha**

When I get up the next morning I decide to go to see Rosalie and Alice so I can analyse everything that has happened with Jake. I quickly get dressed in a cute pair of denim shorts and a red t-shirt with the words 'Mothers, lock up your sons!'

Whilst I'm making a huge stack of butter cream pancakes Seth comes charging down the stairs. I may be the fastest of the wolves, but my little brother definitely has the keenest sense of smell. In fact 'keen' describes him entirely. He grins his big sappy smile and I can't help but smile back at his puppy dog eyes.

'Morning Leah.' I hand him a plate full of pancakes with maple syrup drizzled over. He looks at me delightedly, sitting down at the table really quickly and diving into his breakfast. I must admit that making Sethy happy does also make me feel happy.

'Fanks sis,' he tries to say through a mouthful of food. I ruffle his hair, get a bit sentimental and kiss him on the top of his head 'Don't talk with your mouthful!'

I walk back to the counter picking up some more pancakes for myself and Seth laughs at my scolding him like mum. As I put a huge mouthful into my mouth (yum!) Seth says 'So what's going on with you and Jake?' and I nearly choke!

'Nothing,' I manage to squeak out. Wow now that was convincing. Not. I mean technically I'm not lying because nothing is really happening.

He fixes me with a withering stare and laughs 'You think you can pull that one on me? Especially after all the flirting last night and the touchy feelyness.....and the comment about the size of Jacobs dick! Really you expect me to believe that there is nothing going on?' SHHHHHIIIIIT it must have been obvious if Seth noticed, he's totally got me here and he knows it! Ok be calm, you can totally bullshit your way out of this Leah. I breath out with a little snort trying to act all nonchalant 'Well it is true, and besides we are just good friends. He has helped me a lot you know.'

He smiles at me 'Yea I know and I'm glad but this was something more Leah. I'd love to see you guys together but I don't want you to get hurt again.....and he does have an imprint.' Ouch yeah because I didn't already know that! I put down my cutlery and smile at my little brother. Bless him for being worried about me. This is all complicated enough without Seth getting worried about me too. 'Don't worry Sethy, I'm alright' I say a little too brightly and then 'I'm going to see Alice and Rose. Catch you later!' OK so I'm totally being a total coward and running away from him, but I just can't face an inquisition from my baby brother!

When I arrive at the Cullens I wander in but I can't find anyone. That is until I wander into the kitchen and find Nessie sat there. Why is it that when there is someone you really don't want to see, they are always the first ones you find? She looks up at me with a gaze full of disdain. I resist my impulse to want to tear her head off after the other night and decide to rise above it. I am trying to be a new person so I decide to attempt to be nice. I smile at her in a forced manner 'Hi Nessie, have you seen Alice or Rose?'

She looks directly at me with a chilling gaze (they say she is half human but at times like this I seriously doubt it). 'No, nobody is here. They are all hunting. I have been wanting to speak to you.'

'Oh?' is all I get out attempting to sound surprised.

She stands up 'You are fooling yourself if you think Jake will ever notice you when he has me. Why would he want anything like you when he has me as a soul mate?' She laughs a cruel little self assured laugh but inside I am laughing. I have her rattled. 'You are so rude and manly, and needy! It's pathetic! No wonder nobody wants you. You can't blame Sam, he had a lucky escape. Jake doesn't want you either! I really think you should just leave. Nobody here likes you. Nobody wants you here!' Her golden eyes seen to glow eerily when she is mad, but her whole act is just pathetic. The worst thing is a few weeks ago I might have just believed her. But not now, now I know differently. So I just stand there laughing and the stupid girl looks furious! This makes me laugh even harder. She walks up so that she is right up in my face, her eyes flashing dangerously.

'My Jacob does not want you! I am warning you, leave or you will be sorry....' I am still laughing, but then I square up to her looking down at her.

'Listen very carefully. This is My tribe, My family, My land and they are My friends here. If anyone leaves it will be you.' At this point I hear footsteps near the door so I walk out leaving the stupid spawn, not listening to her silly threats. Well speak of the devil, it's actually Jake at the door! So I bounce up to him hug him and peck him on the cheek. He looks mildly surprised but still smiles back warmly. I fix him with my sexiest smile and he grins back goofily.

'Jake I love you,' he defiantly looks very surprised at this declaration. 'But really if you don't get a gag for your stupid little imprint and get her to stop telling me to leave La Push then I am going to lose it.'

He doesn't say anything but looks between me and Nessie who has just floated into the room. She pulls her innocent little girl expression (hah!) and I can see Jacob's anger melting away! Son of a bitch!

'Oh Jake you know I would never, Leah has never liked me!' She makes her voice all girlish and hurt. This bitch is good, there are even fake tears in her eyes. I laugh as I say 'Again I thought they said you were smart? How about we phase Jake and you can see my memories yeah?' Haha she can't get around that one and she does actually look a bit worried.

'Jake you know she wants to come between us, she would twist the things I said and make it look different to what actually happened.' I am not staying round to hear more of her crap, so I laugh at her and turn to face Jake.

I wink at him 'Catch you later sexy,' and run out. Haha can't believe I just did that! I bet she is soooo mad right now. I decide to run back home to see if Seth is still there. I don't know that Jake believed me or will do anything about it, but at least he knows.

Seth isn't home but I ring his mobile and find out that he, Embry and Quil are cliff diving. So I grab my bikini and charge off to First Beach. This is totally the thing to clear my head.

When I arrive at the cliffs the guys are all soaked through and basking in the sunshine. It is after all rare to have sunshine here in La Push. I decided to tell them about Renesmee threatening me.

'Are you sure that's what she said? You didn't mishear her?' Seth is all about being reasonable but this really makes me angry.

'Mishear her? I'm a fricken werewolf, I don't mishear anything! You know what, fuck you! You know what? There was me thinking that my own pack might support me! I would do anything for you guys and you think I'm lying about this.' I stand up ready to leave. Its stings, it really hurts! I just can't believe they think that I am lying about this. Perhaps she is actually right, maybe I should leave and get away from all this crap.

I begin to walk away but Quil reaches up and grabs my arm. He looks at me directly in the eye 'You are sure Leah? Of what she said?'

I look back right into his eyes showing my honesty and releasing a deep breath 'Yes I am sure.' Wow my voice sounds tired and defeated even to my own ears.

'Ok, then I believe you,' Quil smiles back at me. A tear rolls down my cheeks at the relief that someone believes me. He pulls on my arm so that I am sat down between him and Seth.

'Why is Nessie threatening you then?' Seth asks. I don't exactly know how to explain and as I am trying to find the words Embry pipes up

'She is jealous of Leah and Jacobs's relationship.' Ooookay what am I mean to say to that?

'Well er you know we are close friends and she must think it is something more?' I am not convincing myself but I think it's a good enough like to convince them. I am wrong.

Quil laughs, 'Leah we all know you and Jake are all hot for each other. And I for one think you would be far better for Jake than her!'

Forgetting all my dignity I wail 'But he has an imprint and all he see's is her.' I stand up deciding that now is the time to throw myself off the cliff.

Embry laughs 'Actually it's not. He see's you alright. And the other day he said that the pull is less strong, that the imprint feels like it is weakening. Nessie has been spending a lot of time with Nahuel and Jake...well he is really confused right now.' Well fuck me that came as a bit of a surprise. Perhaps I do stand a chance?

'Aren't we all?' With this I jump of the cliff followed by my brothers and plunge into the icy waters.


End file.
